The DigiStory
by PrincessKairi129
Summary: A group of dark Digimon begin terrorizing the human world and Jamaly must team up with her enemy to defeat them. Changed to T rating.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Jamaly

Jamaly woke up and stretched out onto her bed and yawned. Her mother just happened to be passing by and heard her.

"Jamaly, dear... You awake?" Jamaly turned her head to her door.

"Barely..." She giggled. Then a thought came to her and her eyes widened as she saw the time. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran to her closet to get changed. She grabbed her backpack and ran out her bedroom door, almost knocking her mother over.

"Jamaly, honey, what in heavens name is the hurry?" Her mom asked worried.

"Huh? Oh I was supposed to meet Yumi and Akira... About an hour ago... I have to go! Love you, bye!" She took off running while her mother watched her, laughing silently.

Jamaly ran down to the playground by her school to see two kids sitting by a tree. One was a girl with an anorexic body. She had long blonde hair and bright green eyes, and was sitting with her legs arched up and her arms wrapped around them. The other was a fairly muscular boy. He had dirty blonde hair with streaks of red in it. He was laying back on the ground with his arms behind his head. Jamaly runs over to them. "Yumi! Akira! You're still here!" The boy, Akira, sat up.

"Ugg... Finally!" He sighed. The girl, Yumi, threw a crumbled piece of paper at him and hit the side of his head.

"Shut up... Jamaly!" She smiled. "What took you so long?" A small blush of embaressment appeared on her face.

"I was sleeping..." She smiled shyly.

"Sleeping?" Akira stared blanky. Yumi glared over cracking her knuckles. "Joking! Geez..." Yumi calmed down a little. She looked at Akira.

"What do you say we ditch him and have a girls day huh?" She smiled and laughed. Jamaly laughed as well.

"Well he's my friend too. I can't just leave him." They both laugh while Akira glared at them both.

"Say what you will and laugh all you want... I've gotta go anyway... I promised I'd help with lunch." He crossed his arms and began walking off. Jamaly ran up behind him and hugged him. He grunted and stumbled forward slightly.

"Buh-bye Aki!" Akira's eye twitched.

"What's with the nickname?" He asked after she let go.

"I dunno." She smiled up at him. "Its just cute." She giggles and Akira rolls his eyes.

"Alright I've gotta go. Catch ya later." He waves his hand and Jamaly waves back. Akira walked off and Yumi walked up to her.

"So what are we gonna do?" Yumi asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well... We could always go shopping." Jamaly smiled brightly. Yumi laughed and crossed her arms.

"I should have guessed. Well lets go." They both laugh as they walk to the nearest store. They went in looked at a few cute shirts, grabbed some pocky, payed and left. "Well we weren't there long." Yumi said with a piece of chocolate pocky hanging out of her mouth. Jamaly smiled, opening her box of strawberry pocky. Yumi looked at her watch and gasped. "Is it really that late! Jamaly are you gonna be ok on you're own? I was supposed to meet my boyfriend a half hour ago!" Jamaly blinked a few times, staring up at her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She smiled. "You know Yumi... I really have to meet your boyfriend one of these times." She laughs. Yumi looks at her.

"I'm sorry Jamaly..." She hugs her tightly. "I really wish I could stay longer."

"No it's ok I understand." She smiled and waved. "You'd better get going. Don't wanna keep him waiting."

"Thanks for understanding. I'll try to see you later." She smiled and waved. "See ya!" She yelled running off.

"Buh-bye!" Jamaly answered back. Jamaly then sighed. "I wonder if I'll ever get a boyfriend..." She thought aloud. She looked up to see a group of boys walking out of the store. One in particular caught her eye. He wore a black shirt with a black zip-up hoodie that was half way zipped. The hoodie had a flame design on it. He also wore baggy dark blue jeans and a hat with a design that Jamaly didn't quite understand. It was the letter 'D' with some dragon looking object. She looked a little confused at that. Like the rest of his outfit the hat was black, with a white design. He wore his hat turned slightly over his left eye. Black hair spiked out of the back part of his hat. Jamaly walked over to him and the other two boys and waved smiling brightly. "Hey everyone. I'm Jamaly! You guys look really really cool so I, um... I was just wondering if I could hang out with you for awhile..." The group just laughed at her and turned away. A blonde spikey haired boy turned to the boy with the hat.

"So... Kohaku... Is she your girlfriend." He laughs hard. The boy looks at him rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, get real Rylikk..." The three boys walked off laughing. Jamaly just stood there, watching the boys walk off. She went home and sat in her room the rest of the day, wishing that she could have a friend that would always be there when she needed someone to talk to, someone who wouldn't laugh at her or say bad things about her. She sighed as she laid back in her bed, closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

"Hey! Come play with me!" Jamaly heard a female voice. She looked around, she was standing in an open field.

"H-how... How did I get here...?" She continued to look around.

"HEY!" Jamaly gasped as she heard the voice once again. She looked at her feet to see a small pink animal glaring up at her. Her eyes widened as she backed away a little.

"W-what are you!" She asked paniced. The small animal hopped towards her.

"I'm Chisairyuumon." Its face lightened up. "I'm a digimon."

"A... Digimon?" Jamaly looked at her confused. "You... You mean from the card game?" Chisairyuumon just stared at Jamaly.

"What's a card game?" Jamaly giggled a little.

"Its nothing..." She knelt down. "My name's Jamaly. Nice to meet you Chisairyuumon." She smiled as she picked up the small digimon. A flash blinded Jamaly and she sat up gasping and looking around. The sun was shining in from her bedroom window and lit up her room. "...In my room...? What a weird dream... Where was I...? Wait!" She gasped and started moving the covers, looking for something. "Chisairyuumon!" She called out. "...Chisairyuumon...!" As she was digging through her blanket her foot got caught on one of her bed sheets. Her eyes widened as she fell backwards off the bed, pulling the blanket with her. She screamed as she fell and groaned as she hit the ground. Something clanked on the ground next to her head and she gasped as she sat up quickly to see what it was. The weird object had no specific shape, but was colored pink and white. "What is this...?" She asked studying the object. She looked at the screen for awhile, trying to figure out the object. The screen flashed a bright blue light in her face. She squinted her eyes, and blinked a few times as the light faded. She stared at the screen once again. A little egg-like object appeared with a pink flame design on it. Jamaly's eyes lit up. "Cool! It's like a little pet!" She smiled and giggled.

"Jamaly?" Jamaly's eyes widened as her mom opened her door. "Jamaly... What happened...?" She stared at her daughter with a confused look.

"I... I um... I just had... A nightmare... Yeah. Thats all..." She looked away from her mom and slowly hid the object under the covers.

"Ok... Are you alright?" Jamaly nods.

"Uh huh. Yep. I'm fine." She smiles and continues nodding.

"Ok... If you're sure..." She continues to stare confused at Jamaly.

"Yep perfectly sure..."

"Ok...-"

"Mom!" Jamaly glares at her mom annoyed.

"Alright honey, I'll see you later." She laughs slightly.

"Uggghhh..." Jamaly gasps. "Oh yeah! The egg!" She lifts the covers and grabs the object, smiling. "I have to tell Yumi!" Jamaly jumped up and changed from her pajamas into jeans and a t-shirt. She ran out of her bedroom door and down the hallway to the kitchen. "Hey Mom, I'm going to Yumi's... I'll be back later."

"Ok honey, be careful."

"I will Mom." She ran to the door and slipped on her shoes. She turned the nob, hurried out, and closed it, running to her friends house. She ran up to the door and started knocking. "Yumi! Yumi!" There was a clicking sound, someone was unlocking the door. The door slowly opened and Jamaly hopped up and down with excitement. The older woman just stared at her.

"Um... Hi Jamaly... Can I help you?" Jamaly settled down when she realized it was Yumi's mom.

"Oh... Hi... I'm sorry." She smiled. "I'm looking for Yumi."

"Oh, I'm sorry Jamaly. Shes visiting her boyfriend." Jamaly groaned.

"Again!" She sighed and hung her head. Yumi's mom laughed. "Wait!" She suddenly looked up. "Where does he live? I could go there!" She smiled.

"Good luck. He lives in the next town." She stared down at Jamaly.

"Ugghhh... You're kidding right!" She sighed. "Well... How far...?" Yumi's mom sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Get in the car, I'll drive you." She smiled. Jamaly got wide-eyed and smiled as well.

"Really! You will! Yay!" She started jumping again. Yumi's mom started laughing once again as they walked to the car. They had been riding in the car for a half hour and Jamaly started to get really bored. They past a sign that read 'Welcome to Kilia City'. Jamaly stared at the sign as they past. "...are we there yet...?" She looks at Yumi's mom.

"Almost, Jamaly..." They pull into a sub-division area.

"Is this it?" She sat up and looked out the window excited. They pulled into a driveway to a big red house. Jamaly's eyes got wide. "He lives here? Its huge!" Jamaly smiled when she saw Yumi come out.

"Mom! I still have two more hours!" She crosses her arms. Jamaly opens the door and gets out.

"Yumi!" She jumps up and down waving.

"Um... Hey Jamaly... What are you doing here...?" She uncrossed her arms and walked over to Jamaly.

"Well... I came to see you, and you weren't home, so your mom brought me here." She smiled. Yumi sighed.

"You know I'm with my boyfriend, right?"

"Well... Now I can meet him." She smiled wider. Yumi sighed and rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Ok... I'll go get him..." Yumi walked off and back inside.

"But wait! Yumi!" Jamaly sighed as she waited. Yumi's mom had driven off by now, guessing it was gonna take awhile. Jamaly was walking in circles as she heard the door open. She gasped and quickly looked over. A boy with black hair that came down to the bottom of his ear came walking out. The front part of his hair was "flipped" over to the right side, covering his eye. He wore tight blue jeans that were ripped in the left knee and a baggy black hoodie. Jamaly stared at him confused. "He doesn't look like a type of person who would live here..." She said quietly to herself. He walks up to her and laughs.

"Hey, it's the weirdo from yesterday." He crosses his arms. Jamaly gets confused.

"What are you talking about...?" She looks down, thinking. As she was thinking, Yumi walked out.

"Ok Jamaly. This is Zane. Zane, this is my best friend Jamaly." She sighs. "We're going to the park..."

"Can I come!" She looks at Yumi with puppy dog eyes. Yumi rolls her eyes.

"I guess."

"Yay-"

"Wait a sec..." Zane looks from Jamaly to Yumi. "I don't want to babysit..." Jamaly's smile faded as she glared at Zane.

"HEY! I'm not a baby!"

"Come on Zane... She doesn't have a ride home."

"Well..."

"Hey! I'm yelling at you! Listen to me! I'm not a baby!" She jumps up and down. Zane laughs and rolls his eyes. He grabs Yumi's hand and they start walking. "...hey... Hey guys! Wait!" She runs after them. After they reach the park, Jamaly continues to glare at Zane. Yumi walks to Jamaly.

"Hey, I almost forgot, what did you want to tell me?" Jamaly's eyes got wide.

"Oh yeah!" She pulled out the object from earlier. "Look at it! It just appeared in my bed this morning, it was really weird." She looked back over to Zane. _Weirdo from yesterday...? What does he-_ "YOU!" She gasps as her eyes widen. "Yumi... Can you hold this...?"

"Uh, yeah... Sure... What's wrong?" Yumi takes the object from Jamaly. Without answering, Jamaly runs over to Zane.

"What do you want..?"

"You were with those two other boys at the mall yesterday!" She crossed her arms and glared at him. He just stared at her.

"Oh, wow. What a smart kid." He said sarcasticly as he rolled his eyes. Her glare faded and she looked down.

"Why... Wouldn't you let me hang out yesterday...?" He looked at her confused.

"You're... Not gonna cry are you...?" Jamaly dropped to her knees.

"All I wanted to do was make some new friends..." Zane shifted his eyes from Jamaly to Yumi, back to Jamaly.

"Um... Please don't cry... I'm not good with crying..."

"Jamaly!" Yumi ran over. "Jamaly, you're egg thing hatched..." She held out her hand.

"Huh?" Jamaly looked up and grabbed it. She looked at the screen. "Wait where is it...? Is it lost?" It made a loud screeching noise and the blue light shone again. It formed a big arrow pointing forward. She just stared at it. "I'll... I'll be back!" She took off running. She ran past trees and the arrow turned into an x. She looked around. "This... is the field from my dream..." The light shone and the device made a ticking noise. Jamaly pointed the light away from her and the end of the beam of light took the shape of an animal figure. When it became fully materialized, Jamaly ran over to it. It stared up at her. It was only a few inches shorter than her. "Hi, I'm Jamaly." She smiled.

"I know... I met you last night, remember?" The female horse-like creature spoke. Jamaly gasped.

"_YOU CAN TALK?_" She looked around. Her eyes widened. "Wait... Chisairyuumon?" The creature giggled.

"Kinda... I'm Niptormon now." She smiled.

"Oh, you digivolved... Right?" The digimon nodded. "Wow... I have my own, real digimon!" She started laughing happily. She screamed as a lightning bolt hit the ground beside Niptormon. They both look to the source. There was a boy standing a distance away. There was something sitting on his right shoulder and something standing in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3: Kohaku's Attack

"Hey! Watch out! You almost hit Niptormon!" The boy walked closer, into viewing distance.

"...Yeah, that was the point..." Jamaly gasped.

"...You're..." She looked at the boy, who wore a black hat over his left eye.

"Wow, I have a stalker now..." He smirked. "Bightmon..." The bear-like digimon, standing beside him growled. Niptormon turned her attention to the fight.

"Wait... You can't fight..." She looked at Niptormon. "I don't want you to..." Kohaku laughed.

"Its in it's nature. You can't stop it."

"_IT_ happens to be a girl! And shes my friend! ...And I can't lose her..."

"Oh, boo-hoo..." He rolls his eyes. "Bightmon..." Jamaly cringed. "Atta-"

"Wait!" Kohaku stopped and turned his head to the puppy-like digimon on his shoulder.

"What Hichimon...?" He looked annoyed.

"I wanna do it!" He glared and growled playfully. "Please!" He jumped up onto Kohaku's head. Kohaku's eye twitched.

"Fine... It looks weak enough..."

"Yay!" It jumps from Kohaku's head to his left shoulder. Kohaku holds out his arm as the little digimon runs down it and jumped to the ground. He ran past the other digimon, who was twice the size of him. Bightmon just watched as the smaller digimon ran past. Little sparks formed on the tip of his horns as he lowered his head to do a headbutt. Niptormon just stared as the other digimon passed right under her and tripped over his own paws and shocked itself making a whimpering noise. Jamaly giggled at the cuteness. Kohaku, now very annoyed, sighed and shook his head.

"Bightmon... Just attack..." Bightmon nodded and began walking toward Niptormon as his horns built up electricity.

"Wait!" Another voice called.

"UGGGHHHHH! Now what!" A blue digimon came running over.

"Yeah, yeah... I'll fight you next... Just let me take care of her."

"But I don't want to fight..."

"I got him!" Hichimon tackled the blue digimon and he fell onto his back. Hichimon jumped up and down on his stomach. "I did it! I did it! I win! Yay!" Kohaku stared at Hichimon and watched him jump up and down. Another boy came walking forward and just stared as he walked by Hichimon and the blue digimon. He laughed.

"You ok Veemon?" Veemon coughed.

"Yeah..." Hichimon stopped jumping and growled at Veemon.

"Hey! I win! Stop talking!" Veemon sat up and Hichimon tumbled backwards. Kohaku glared at the new guy standing in front of him before kneeling down and holding out his arm.

"Hichimon..." He called. Hichimon's ears perked up and he stood straight. He ran over and up Kohaku's arm and sat back on his shoulder.

"Kohaku! Did'ja see me! Did'ja! Huh! Huh!" Hichimon bounced up and down. Kohaku just stared.

"...yeah... Uh huh, whatever... Come on Bightmon..." Kohaku turned and began walking away.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fire Horse

"You ok?" The red haired boy held out his hand to Jamaly. Jamaly smiled and grabbed the boy's hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Niptormon?" She turned her head to face the digimon.

"I'm alright." She nodded.

"I don't think we would've been alright if you hadn't come..." Jamaly looked down. The boy crossed his arms.

"Hey, you need to have more confidence in yourself. You're a Digimon Tamer now." He smiled. "I'm Kazzu, and this is Veemon." He looked at the blue dragon like digimon, sitting and standing from Hichimon's tackle. Jamaly smiled.

"I'm Jamaly, and this is Niptormon." Niptormon nodded her head. Kazzu smiled.

"Yeah, I know you. You live on my street." Jamaly's eyes widen.

"Wow! Really! What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Visiting family, then Veemon sensed someone in danger. So here we are." Jamaly's smile faded.

"Who was that guy? And why does he want to fight Niptormon?" Her eyes started watering.

"That's Kohaku. He's one of the strongest tamers out there. But as you may have figured out, he doesn't seem to care about his digimon. And I'm not sure... I guess you were just the closest tamer."

"Jamaly! Oh thank goodness!" Yumi ran over but stopped as she saw Niptormon. "Um... Jamaly... What _IS_ that?" She asked staring at Niptormon.

"_SHE_ is Niptormon. She's a digimon." Kazzu stared at Jamaly.

"You're ok telling her that?" Jamaly quickly turned toward Kazzu.

"Of course I am! She's my best friend." Yumi slowly walked toward Niptormon.

"A real digimon...? Does she talk?" Yumi nervously held out her hand to stroke the top of Niptormon's head.

"Yes, I talk." Niptormon looked up at the new girl in front of her, smiling as she was being pet.

"Wow, she's so warm." Yumi smiled.

"I'm a fire type digimon." Soon Zane joined the group, looking confused at the horse digimon.

"Your friend attacked me!" Jamaly yelled as he reached Yumi.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kohaku! The boy with the hat!" Zane chuckled.

"Nah, Kohaku's a good guy. He wouldn't go attacking random people." A hint of sarcasm could be heard in his voice. Jamaly glared.

"He's lying Yumi! He almost hit me and Niptormon. Then Kazzu came and saved us." Yumi shook her head.

"I'm... I'm gonna stay out of it." Jamaly gave her a shocked look.

"Yumi!"

"It's ok Jamaly. I won't fail you next time we're in battle." Jamaly shook her head and looked at the digimon.

"No, I meant what I said. I don't want you to fight."

"As you wish." Jamaly smiled.

"Where are you going to keep her, Jamaly?" Yumi asked, looking to the shorter girl.

"We have that unused shed out in back, but... How am I gonna get you home is what I'm worried about." Jamaly pouted. "I can't leave you here!" She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around the digimon's neck.

"Is she always this dramatic?" Jamaly growled at Zane's comment.

"She can ride back with us," Kazzu smiled. "My parents know about Veemon, so I'm sure they won't have a problem with Niptormon." Jamaly looks at Niptormon.

"Will you be ok with him?" The horse digimon nodded and smiled up at Kazzu.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

"Your boyfriend's kind of a jerk, Yumi," Jamaly said from the back seat of the car.

"What!" Yumi gasped. "You're kidding right? Zane's a total sweetheart!" Jamaly rolled her eyes. They pulled up in Jamaly's driveway and she got out, eager to be with her new friend again.

"See ya!" She shut the door before getting a goodbye from either Yumi or her mom. She went back behind her house and there, standing in the twilight lit yard, was Jamaly's new friend. "Niptormon!" She ran over and Kazzu appeared from inside the shed. Jamaly gasped and fell backward surprised. "D-don't pop out of nowhere like that!" Kazzu laughed.

"This will make a nice home for her."

"Thanks Jamaly. I love it." Niptormon smiled. Jamaly stroked the digimon's head.

"I'm glad. I'll bring you some food later on ok?" Niptormon nodded.

"I'll see you around Jamaly," Kazzu smiled. "Have fun," he waved and walked off. Veemon followed behind. The two played in the backyard until Jamaly could no longer see Niptormon just a few feet in front of her.

"I think I should go in. My parents are probably worried. But I'll bring you some food that way you can eat and rest up."

"Ok. I'll be in my new home." Niptormon trotted over to the shed and walked in and laid down in the corner. Within minutes Jamaly had snuck in, unnoticed, and grabbed some food for Niptormon. They said their goodnights and Jamaly went inside to tell her parents about meeting Yumi's boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5: Hanging With the Bad Guys

"Yeah, Yumi? What is it?" Jamaly said groggily, answering the phone still half asleep.

"Zane's having a party with his friends. I was wondering-"

"No..."

"Jamaly!"

"Yumi... I don't like Zane. And one of his friends tried to hurt me! Don't you care?"

"Of course I care! But it was probably just an accident."

"How do you attack someone on accident?"

"He probably thought you were someone else."

"I'm not going."

"Please Jamaly? I'm begging you. My mom says I can't go unless you come too."

"Fine. But we're bringing Kazzu along."

"Ugh, why?"

"Because. He'll protect me from Kohaku." Yumi sighed.

"Fiiine. Get him and be over here in an hour!"

"At least give me two. I gotta get ready, take care of Niptormon, and find his house." Yumi groaned.

"Okay, just make it a quick two hours!"

"I'll be sure to be ready by then. Bye Yumi."

"Thanks Jamaly! I owe you one!" They hung up. Jamaly groaned. She was going to have to be in the same house with the guy who attacked her and her new friend for a whole day! And what's worse, she couldn't spend time with her new friend today.

"Stupid Zane with his stupid friends and stupid party..." She muttered to herself while picking out an outfit and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. She finished with her morning routine and then brought breakfast out to Niptormon and sadly explained that she would be away. Niptormon understood and smiled up at her. Next was telling her parents she'd be spending the day at a boy's house with Yumi and his friends... "So me and Yumi are just gonna be hanging out at the park in Kilia City all day." Jamaly said as she slipped her shoes on.

"Ok honey, be careful."

"I will Mom." She walked out the door and stared down the road. "Well... He walked this way last night..." she said, turning and walking to her left. Luck was on her side as she saw the red haired male walk out of one of the houses. "Kazzu!" She ran over to him.

"Oh, hey Jamaly," he smiled. "What do you need?"

"Yumi wants me to go to a party... And Kohaku's gonna be there. I need you to come with, Yumi already said it was ok."

"I dunno, I'm kinda busy..."

"Please!? Please please please!? I'll do anything to make it up to you I swear!" She fell to her knees and grabbed his hand. Kazzu looked down to his side.

"I'll be ok on my own today. I'll go hang out with Niptormon." Veemon smiled up at him.

"If you say so. Ok, guess I'm free to go."

"Oh thank you! You're a lifesaver." Kazzu laughed.

"Ok, you can stand up now." Jamaly smiled and stood up. They walked to Yumi's and they got in the car and rode to Zane's house.

"Zane!" Yumi waved out the window. She was instantly out of the car as soon as it stopped and ran over to hug him. Jamaly and Kazzu got out soon after and walked over. After they walked inside they saw a table of refreshments and Kohaku and Rylikk sitting on the couch playing some two player fighting game that Jamaly took no interest in.

"Ha! I win Kohaku. You're my slave for a month now."

"That's not fair Rylikk, you've been playing this game longer than me!"

"The deal was whoever won gets the other as a slave." Rylikk smirked and Kohaku laughed pushing him off of the couch. Wait... Was this the same Kohaku? He was laughing and joking and being a normal human being. He didn't have that sort of evil presence surrounding him. At least not at the moment. Yumi smiled and nudged Jamaly.

"He's cute, huh?" Jamaly blushed, snapping out of her daze.

"What are you talking about Yumi!?"

"I see you staring at him," she giggled.

"He's the one who attacked me and... You know who."

"I told you, he probably thought you were someone else. Why would he have any reason to attack you?"

"That's what I don't understand..." Yumi smiled.

"Kohaku!" Yumi called. Jamaly gasped and her eyes got wide.

"No, Yumi! What are you doing?" Jamaly yelled. Kohaku looked up suddenly from his torture position he had Rylikk in.

"Yeah?" He sounded so cool. This couldn't be the same boy.

"Yesterday with you and Jamaly... That was just a misunderstanding, right?"

"Uh, yeah sure... Whatever." He turned his attention back on torturing Rylikk.

"Ow! Slaves aren't supposed to hurt their masters!" Yumi giggled as the two continued on. She looked back at Jamaly.

"See? Told ya," she smiled. Jamaly sighed and rolled her eyes, resting her chin in her palms. Yumi kept smiling at her. But not a normal smile, it was a sly 'I'm planning something you won't like' smile. "Zaaane!" she called as she stood and skipped her way over to him. "How long til your mom gets home?"

"About three hours. Why?" The conversation became inaudible as Yumi smiled wide and leaned up whispering something in his ear. Jamaly sighed as Kazzu sat down beside her.

"She's planning something evil, you can see it in her eyes," Kazzu said watching Yumi. Jamaly groaned.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better."

"He's gonna hate you, you know," Zane said crossing his arms.

"Please? You've gotta admit they're cute!" Jamaly cringed at Yumi's words. She did not like where this was going.

"I personally wouldn't want Kohaku on my bad side, but go for it." Yumi jumped up and down excitedly. Jamaly grabbed her wrist as she ran past.

"What are you doing?" Jamaly asked panicked. Yumi smiled.

"Don't worry, Jamaly! You'll love me for this!"

"Yumi, I think you're making a mistake..."

"Nonsense!" She broke free and ran over to Kohaku. Jamaly slams her head down on the table.

"My life is now over," she groaned.


	6. Chapter 6: First Kiss

Yumi flashed a fifty dollar bill in front of Kohaku's face.

"Where the hell do you get that kinda money?" Yumi smiled sweetly.

"It's yours, along with any item you want in the mall. Any. As long as you do one teeny tiny favor for me." Kohaku stared, dumfounded.

"What do you want me to do that's worth that much?" Kohaku asked, staring at the fifty. Yumi smiled and pointed in Jamaly's direction. Kohaku twitched.

"I want you to kiss her."

"Ooo!" Rylikk taunted. Kohaku glared at Yumi.

"No deal," he said coldly. Rylikk laughed.

"Dude, for that kinda bribe... I'LL kiss her." Kohaku glared at him.

"She asked me. Not you." Yumi smiled excitedly, watching the two.

"I don't think she cares who does it, as long as her friend gets kissed." Rylikk smirked as he stood up but was pulled back down forcefully by Kohaku.

"It was my offer and I'm not giving it away to you."

"Eee!" Yumi exclaimed even more excited. She started bouncing. Kohaku stood and grabbed the fifty from Yumi's hand and walked over to Jamaly. Jamaly gasped noticing the tall shadow and looked up from the table, noticing Kazzu had moved. She hadn't really been paying much attention to the conversation that was going on with Yumi and the two boys, so she was a bit shocked to see the black haired boy with the hat still over his left eye standing in front of her.

"Um..." she started. Kohaku bent down to eye level with her and glared, looking in her eyes.

"This. Means. Nothing," Kohaku stated. Jamaly gasped as Kohaku's lips forcefully pressed against hers. Squees of excitement could be heard escaping from Yumi. Jamaly blushed brightly and closed her eyes. She was able to kiss him back just moments before her first kiss ended. Kohaku pulled away and Jamaly just stayed there with her eyes still closed. "You owe me anything I want from the mall." Kohaku turned his attention back to Yumi. She held her finger up.

"Any one item," she corrected.

"Yeah but I pick what it is," he glared.

"Yes," she smiled.

"I'll make sure to get the most expensive thing I can buy."

"If it's over a hundred you're gonna kiss her again," she said crossing her arms. Rylikk snickered and Kohaku glared.

"You said anything."

"Within reason, stupid." The two stood glaring at each other. Jamaly, who came back to her senses, sighed as she watched the two.

"So how was it?" Kazzu smiled as he sat down beside her again.

"It was..." Amazing. Magical. "Okay, I guess," she lied.

"Okay? That's not how most girls describe their first kiss."

"Most people's first kiss isn't with someone who attacked them," she sighed. Kazzu laughed.

"That's true." A smirk formed onto his lips. "I could still tell you liked it though." Jamaly's eyes widened as a blush appeared on her face. She looked to him.

"What! I did not!" Yumi, Rylikk, and Kohaku all turned in her direction. "Yumi, can we just go now?" Kohaku glared.

"She's not going anywhere til she buys me something at the mall."

"What if I don't have my money today?"

"Then it sucks to be you."

"Kohaku, you're such an ass." Zane walked over with drinks. Yumi gasped.

"Zane! Language!" she scolded him. Zane rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah."

"You're lucky I do have some more money on me today..." she growled in Kohaku's direction.

"And you're also lucky the mall's within walking distance," Zane added.

"A trip to the mall, sweet!" Rylikk smiled wide.

"Who said you're going?" Kohaku asked coldly. Rylikk ignored the coldness.

"I'm you're master, silly. You don't go anywhere without me," he continued smiling wide. Kohaku gave him a glare that could kill.

"Okay, children..." Zane rolled his eyes. "We're all going to the mall. Even the baby," he smiled at Jamaly, who glared and stood up to protest but was pulled back down by Kazzu. "I don't want anyone to destroy the house while we're out."


End file.
